We are NOT what you Believe
by Allyp098
Summary: Join Phoenix, a small turquoise and white femme through her adventures growing up in the war for Cybertron. From leaving the planet and getting seperated from her friends and family, to having to fend for herself, will she keep her sanity? Will she find true love? Or, will she loose the ones close to her? Find out!
1. Prologue

I may look human, but never judge a book by it's cover.

My name is Phoenix. I am named after my special ability to transform into a femme predecon.

Predacons are interpreted in many different ways, but none of the stereotypes have it completely right. We get injured a lot more and a lot worse than other cybertronians because bots think that because we look like a beast, they need to fight us like we are beasts.

Megatron is way more cruel, don't ask me why this is because who really knows why Megatron does the things he does…

What you are about to read is my life story. Beginning to end, from the second I opened my optics, to the minute my spark beat it's last. I wrote this because I want you to come along on this journey. BUT, just giving you a warning now...

My life has been hard and some people may not be suited to read the lengths I have gone to and the trauma I have endured. I have gone through many losses and regrets. If you can't handle it, you are welcome to choose another Autobot for storytelling or guidance. May I recommend Bulkhead or Wheeljack.

Good luck and try to have fun as I start my story.


	2. Chapter 1: Challenge Accepted

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9e88672ac715200b72692e0223665389"When you first see light it usually is very bright. When I opened my optics, I saw darkness. I was born in the middle of what is known as 'The War for Cybertron'. My sire wasn't even there for my birth. You see my sire was the commander of the Golden Guard; a group of mechs and femmes trained with the Elite Guard but took on dangerous missions like the Wreckers. He was also very close to Optimus Prime himself. My carrier called him somewhat of a brother. Anyway, I'm getting off topic./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="41b4f5d9e6889b068ccc319780dc4367"I was born 16 solar cycles ahead of my 'due date'. I was very small and was rushed straight to the emergency room. After a vorn in the hospital, I was finally released with the notice that something was wrong with me. I was kept in my room until I was around two earth-years old. After that, the doctors couldn't find out what was wrong with me and sort of gave up. They all got so frustrated. I remember once I went to a hospital where I met Ratchet. He was younger back then and not as grumpy, he would tease me and try to let me have fun./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f8ffe032fb210d69c0b5cb52bc7fbe0d"The one time I actually saw my sire was when I was on my way to Tyger Pax Academy. He caught me walking and said he would walk with me. When I stepped onto the steps of the academy, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at my sire and me. A few whispers went around even though I could hear most of them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6b37623f7ab1207a6e6096b3b1b880e2""She is the daughter of Commander Sides!" One would say "I would stay out of her way," another would back off slowly. When sire left I started walking in as a pathway parted for me. I opened up my locker as a tall black and white mech can up and put his shoulder against the locker next to mine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4d0fb3d5a7b2670bfe1627e3dea525d6""Hey babe. You want to go out or something." Ignoring him completely I slammed my locker door shut and vented/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6c42685d185ddd6b99d8d0f9822d9cf6""Not interested." I could hear his friends behind him yelling telling him I told you so. I entered my homeroom class and everyone stared at me. This happened throughout the entire first semester./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bdf2457f9fd9e3e74f264796cabc764d"When the second semester came one of the school bullies came up to me and stopped me in the middle of the hallway./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c1bfa428233e8edae3065bb7b538653e""So I heard that you are the daughter of Commander Sides." I glared at him, already done with the way other students and teachers treated me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e57351c7be715b90376c155416fe8455""Yea, and?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="58525c4c89fa67a9b0cd091628a1dfd1""Doesn't that mean that you will become the next commander?" He asked with a sly grin on his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ec2b22a555f3f26befe0840d4f5c9294""Ya, is that a big deal?" I ask./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="68a004e3377ad8c0eaeec6ae94810a5f""Well, ya. You don't realize it do you?" I observed him and shook my head, "Having a femme as a commander is against tradition. Femmes are weak. No wonder they don't have any in the wreckers."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a7ddd12654547afaacacc3a3cdc2d194"I glared at him. How dare he! "If you think femmes are weak, are you calling commander Elita One weak? She can take down an entire army of vehicons!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5f154cde22853c48179faed182f49d41"He glared and stared into my optics very harshly. "Prove that you're not weak."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9aa54088fb095f19ff3ee0c2e4199b88"I smiled. "What do you have in mind?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5feb028d2e60c762fd662892852ee482""I want you to show your guts and walk into the old decepticon factory." He challenged./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b4c6868681c393e08d1873c653d8dfdd"I froze. That place was so unstable. A single peep and the place could come down. I thought for a minute. I didn't want to look bad and I wanted to prove to my father I was ready for training./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d1fff4f7aae5d97814b45ebedbbe9bb8""You're on. Now get out of my way." He stepped to the side as I pushed past him. As I walked down the hall I started thinking. What did I get myself into... I could die. The only thing I could do was hope that tomorrow went very well.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7411a1b47b997527f99102c0c890edd3"As I walked home, I dreaded more and more about the day to come. I trudged up the walkway and through the front door. When I entered, my carrier looked at me with a loving eye and walked me into the dining area./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8fd056db574a6e4c03c5864e51351a09""Hello sweet-spark." A familiar voice called out. I looked up to see a silver mech standing over by the table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="da6d0a34cdeeb432ccb415605cde7ba0""SIRE!" I ran over and jumped into his arms, squeezing my own around his neck. It wasn't very often that he was home./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="67cf2dd2e1b933e881e758a02f308bb5"He hugged me back then put me down gently. "There is also someone else here who would like to see you." He motioned over to across the table where Optimus Prime was standing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="450cd66b1e1c20b045886c7438bdf5b0""Optimus! So good to see you again." He smiled gently and opened his arms. I ran around the table and jumped into his arms, because at the time my helm only reached his knee. I had known him for as long as I can remember. I held onto Optimus for a while before letting go, the tall mech setting me on the floor gracefully. I looked back over to my Sire with a questioning look in my optics. "Why did you come home Sire?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="484dabb53c5c48ca4076270e732088e5""What? I can't see my own daughter?" I glared at him playfully, knowing full well that wasn't the full reason. He gave a light chuckle and continued, "Ok, ok. Since the decepticons haven't made much chaos, Optimus told the guard to take a break. Unfortunately Optimus' house isn't close to here. So I offered if he could stay here." I nodded quickly, enjoying the fact that my sire and my uncle figure were both going to be staying./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3c6a6a5124041cd0d49d270c40c821d5"I sat down at my desk and did my homework as fast as I could to ensure I would be able to talk and catch up with the two mechs. We decided to sit down and play a board game to pass the time. Laughter and smiles cleared my processor of the day's events, making me completely forget what I promised to do the next day./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f7850cb1c68e5fb14802dcb23ba775bd"Later that night, when my sire left me and Optimus came to say goodnight, I was looking out at the stars with a concerned look on my face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b5ee3ef23ede3712159126e2798a400d""Is something wrong, Phoenix?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7e75fd762e5e45ccdc4de2bda415bffd"I looked at him then gained my composure, forcing a smile on my face. "No sir. Sorry I was thinking about this bully at school. I am sorry if I looked depressed to you sir."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7f6a21c21d008af54df85916a6db3eb1"He smiled, "No reason to be sorry and no reason to call me sir. You are family after all." I smiled up at him in response. "Now what was this bully doing?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fb8b7906a80e94141fb38182d6632501"I vented quietly and looked back out the window. "He said that I wasn't fit to be Commander."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d582154235fab5502891d8e8f0fece74"He widened his optics, "This bully does know that you are the rightful heir, am I correct?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b0374cf40ae8a2fbd425c135149663f4""Yes, but that doesn't change his opinion."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a1a6f1bcbeceb419256e025e789e6ba4"He looked at me, confused. "And what per say is his opinion?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="225b8a97860cba8067b2802699d8a9c5""Well," I curled my legs to my chassis, hugging myself as I recalled the insults he had given me. "He believes that femmes are too weak to be on the field, much less be a commander."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0194ad3517655e3c9c15bb491e75e955"He smiled, "Darling, there are so many femme commanders out there." I looked up to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7031a0b17ae2d5bc0e1b6b8262de9ce8""I know about Elita." I stated./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="372b0092157a60c81ebc88b8c66756d0""There are more than just her. Let's see there is Arcee and Soundcave as well, those are just from the teams that I am in charge of. Never give up on your dreams. If you want I could help you." I looked at him and smiled, nodding. "Now you get some rest."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f4f7d4b831d6f1490c261f086698a177"I lay in my bed and stared at the wall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="72bbb55f73cdb007ae712078d13e83e4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Never give up on your dreams... /emThe sentence ran through my mind as I tried to force myself to sleep, to no avail. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	3. Chapter 2: Meet Fang

I looked over at the time. 8:56. I slowly got up, making sure my bed didn't creak and the floor didn't make any noise. I could hear my sire, carrier and Optimus talking downstairs. I had an opportunity and wanted to go meet one of my oldest friends out in the forest.

I made sure that I was out of the view of any windows as I climbed out of my window and jumped from the second story. I phased through the floor and bounced off the trampoline that was hidden from my creators.

I got this cheap trick from one of my old friends at school. He was wicked smart and helped me develop the technology so I could do this every night. I quietly landed on my pedes, touching my toe down first to decrease the amount of noise that I made.

I ran out into the woods, going to a large log of a fallen tree, just outside the line of sight of my backyard. I thought about the first time I went out at night to clear my processor.

~Flashback~

I was walking through the woods just trying to grasp what was wrong with me. I had spent the entire day in the medic's office, getting energon drawn and going through machines that scanned me. I wasn't very happy about it, but I also couldn't do anything about it.

I sat down on a fallen tree and vented, putting my helm in my hands. I just wanted this all to be done. I wanted to be normal, or at least, I wanted to know what was wrong with me. Why was I abnormal? Why me? Why did Primus decide when he made me the way I am that I was the one that had to be weird. Why couldn't it be someone else, with parents who are both there more often?

"Are you alright?" A voice came from behind me, startling me out of my thoughts. I slowly turned and looked behind me to see a wolf, taller than I was, staring at me with his dark blue optics. He was a slate grey color with some blue highlights to his paint. His ears were perked forward, giving off a curious nature to him.

I yelped slightly and fell back, landing on my arm which had the IV in it earlier that day. I whimpered in pain and held my arm as I sat back up.

The wolf came up to me, leaving the rabbit that he caught on the floor behind him. He nudged me gently and laid around me, as if he wanted to become a back support for me.

I hesitated and slowly leaned back. "It's alright. You can lay on me." He encouraged me. I fully laid on him and vented softly, letting my nerves go with the exhale. "Are you alright?" He asked again, his dark blue optics seeming to scan my form.

I shook my helm and looked at him. "I was poked today in my arm and it still hurts."

"Someone hurt you?" He asked, seeming concerned.

"Not on purpose." I explained, "There is something wrong with me and the medics over at the hospital can't figure anything out. I go in every week to see if I've made progress and they give me an IV to take some of my energon." I finished explaining and took my servo off my arm, moving it to hug myself.

"Sentient medical cures are so weird." He scoffed.

"How do you take care of your injuries without a hospital or doctors?" I asked, curious.

"We don't. We have healers that would come and heal the wound right up, like it was never there."

"I wish I had that." I contemplated, enjoying the back rest. "By the way, I'm Phoenix, daughter of the famous Commander Sideswipe." He chuckled

"I am Byris, oldest son of Tywin."

"B... Byr... Byri... What?" I asked, trying to pronounce his name.

He laughed. "I know it's an unusual name for you bipedal kind." He paused for a moment, "Just call me Fang."

"Why Fang?" I asked, tilting my helm. The nickname was so different than his actual one, it made me wonder where he got it from.

"It's a nickname for NightFang. A name my pack gave me."

I nodded in understanding. "Thank you Fang. I need someone to talk to. I don't have many friends."

"Why don't we do this...?" He paused until I looked up at him. "We will meet here every night, from now on and I'll be your friend you can talk to."

I nodded my head, smiling at the brilliant idea and got up. "I better head home." I stood up. " My parents might catch onto the fact I'm not there. Bye Fang!" I called as I ran off.

"Bye Phoenix."

~End Flashback~

We've been seeing each other almost every night since then. That was two years ago.

"Something on your mind Phoenix?" Fang came up behind me, startling me yet again.

"Fang!" I jumped up and he barked, liking my faceplates. I hugged his neck cables and he wrapped his helm around me, giving me a hug. "I swear, I need to get you a bell so you stop scaring me." I let go of him and relaxed yet again. "And to answer your question, kind of. My Sire came back home and he brought Optimus along with him, so it's chaos in my house right now."

Fang chucked. "I know what you mean. My mother just had a litter of pups, so we have little guys climbing all over me and my brothers." I chuckled at the image of little wolf pups climbing over Fang. We talked about ice cream flavors and school projects until I started to fall asleep. I smiled gently when I noticed this and slowly got up and hugged him again.

"I do have school tomorrow so I better head off. Sorry to cut this so short." I smiled, a hint of sorrow in my optics.

"No worries Phoenix. I will see you tomorrow evening hopefully." He got up and licked my arm gently before running off.

I smiled and nodded to myself, wanting to come back tomorrow, if I weren't dead that is. I cautiously walked back into my room and laid down.


	4. Chapter 3: Family

**A/N: So... I have a crap ton of these chapters already typed up and ready to go... So... guess who is going to be joining Transforming Maximum Ride on Fridays? That's right! This story! So, this story, until I run out of chapters, will be posted every Wednesday and Friday!**

The next morning came faster than I liked. I forced myself out of my bed, groaning gently as I did. I didn't sleep well, thoughts plaguing my mind. I trudged downstairs and grabbed an energon cube, starting to drink it. I was the only one in the kitchen, the quiet atmosphere nerved me. It just let my thoughts shroud my processor yet again. After I finished my energon cube I grabbed my sack sitting by the door and started out.

Optimus called out after me before I was able to close the door behind me. I stopped and looked back at him.

"Phoenix! Do you want me to accompany you on you journey to school?" He asked, using his typical, smart vocabulary. I guess it made sense. Before he was Optimus, he was Orion Pax, who worked at the Iacon Hall of Records. I believe he was a data analyzer, working under Alpha Trion.

I smiled and nodded, starting to head out the door again until I heard pedesteps from behind me. I stopped and looked back. My Sire came up behind Optimus with a smile on his face.

"I will go as well." He smiled down at me and I returned the gesture with a smile of my own. "Well let's go, you don't want to be late." He ushered me out the door, Optimus behind me and Sire following us out, closing the door before jogging a bit to catch up with Optimus and I.

I nodded and headed out with the two most powerful mechs I knew, right behind me.

We walked mostly in silence, Optimus having to slow his stride to stay at my speed. It made me want to speed up, making me think that I was walking way too slow. It made me anxious.

As I walked up to the steps, Optimus kneeled and gathered me up in his arms and hugged me.

I got multiple stares from the other students, but I didn't care. Sire pulled me from him gently, kissed me on the helm, then set me down.

"Now go on." He started, standing back up with Optimus as he watched me start up the steps. "Oh! After school Uncle Skidds will be here to meet you at home." I nodded and continued walking up the stairs to the grand entrance of the school. The metal pillars shined brightly in the rising sun, making the entrance seem even more extravagant than it actually was.

Once the teachers got a glimpse that Optimus was here, they all immediately rushed toward him and my father. It wasn't typical for a Prime to show up on the academy doorstep. They all started trying to shake his servo. He held it up and they all hushed. He looked down at me waved, stating softly, "Have a good day at school Phoenix." He then returned his attention to the teachers. The teachers, most likely, were trying to convince Optimus to come and talk to the school about dedication, hard work, and all that Jazz.

"You know Optimus Prime?!" A femme's voice called out behind me. It was Jewel, one of the popular femmes in school. She was gorgeous with a bright green base with silver and purple highlights.

I shrugged. "Well ya. I have since I was a sparkling. Him and my father work together."

She gave me a look, not believing a thing I said, "Who is your father?"

"Commander Sides. I thought every-" I started, quickly being interrupted by the bully calling out my name.

"Are you ready to prove yourself to the planet?" He asked, crossing his arms.

I smirked, "I'm ready to prove you wrong."

**Sorry about the sappy stuff. I was trying to get a hold of Optimus' and Phoenix's relationship along with Commander Sides. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
